Be Careful What You Wish For and other weird tales
by Katers
Summary: What's this about? Well, think Simpson's Halloween specials. Only not funny. Well, maybe a little, but it's not a comedy. Um, spoiler warning on 1st story.
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

A.N.: Uh, I tend to babble so just read the summary and that should (though prob'ly won't) take care of questions before I go off into a rant about stuff you don't care about.  
  
Disclaimer: No, Bebop is not mine, nor is the story The Monkey's Paw. I have no idea who to credit that to. If you do, then bravo, you're smarter than me. Have some champagne and toast your vast intelligence.  
  
~~Aboard the Bebop~~  
  
Losing a loved one is hard for any human being. The pain is enormous and is about as hard to shake off as a whining child clinging to a parent's leg. Everyday is empty and feels false or off like a dream. To Jet, the worst part about losing Spike was he wasn't even sure Spike had felt the same about him. Would he have cared if it were him or Faye who'd left forever? Well, Faye left all the time.  
  
But Spike's thoughts were never exactly and open book to Jet. Spike had been a predictable, "test the water with both feet", act-now-ask-questions- later, kind of guy, but Jet never really knew what he was thinking.  
  
The ex-cop had scrubbed the windows so much he was surprised he hadn't worn holes in them. The glass could bear his reflection permanently with all the time he spent staring out of it. He'd even found himself standing in Spike's bedroom doorway just gazing about at his things; the small beside lamp collecting dust, the few books on his desk, his ruffled unmade bed sheets getting colder and colder from his absence.  
  
Spike is not coming back.  
  
And as much as Jet hated it, he told himself that everyday.  
  
~~  
  
After a month of mourning; a month of silent tears, melancholy tones, and a dead-on-the-inside woman lying on the couch all day everyday, Jet had to get out and do something. He seemed obligated to have Faye go with him as well. After all, she hadn't said a word since Spike left.  
  
Coasting easily into a harbor on Ganymede and settling the rusty ship into the water, Jet parked the Bebop and cut the engines; their revved up turbines slowed to a low hum. Jet, with a gloom-ridden Faye stepped out onto the ship's deck and slowly made their way across it to the dock's creaking wood planks.  
  
Faye shuffle dragged her boots across the ground barely able to summon the willpower to walk. Her head hung dejectedly all the time and she would have felt how stiff her neck was if she ever cared to notice. Jet meanwhile, was trying to think of something that would cheer her up; something that would take her mind off Spike, even if only for a few hours.  
  
Shopping! That's it! She loves to spend money; especially when it's not hers. And today Jet was willing to let his wallet deflate tremendously if just to see her smile.  
  
Ganymede wasn't exactly a ritzy place but there were interesting shops adorning the street lines. One in particular caught his eye but he wanted to make sure Faye didn't drop right there in the street once he stopped supporting her by the arm. Faye still didn't say anything but she did lift her head to look about and survey her surroundings. Jet noticed a clothing store several yards away so he led her over. She began to stand on her own, as they stepped into the dimly lit shop. The old wood paneling gave off a piney scent, and the warm glow from braziers along the walls offered a warm cozy feeling.  
  
"You can have whatever you want," Jet said, "Today is your day."  
  
Faye stood before one rack though not making any move to inspect the wares. Jet stayed there for a moment suddenly feeling very shallow.  
  
'What was I thinking?,' he said to himself, 'Like a new dress was gonna make her brighten like the sun.'  
  
He shook his headed. But before he could continue to mentally berate himself, Faye spoke. It was so soft and low that he almost missed it.  
  
"Thank you, but I'm fine."  
  
The gruff man was still, thinking rapidly of something to say, then Faye turned and faced him, a flicker of a smile on her lips, "You don't have to do this, but I appreciate the gesture."  
  
Then she slowly stepped past him and exited the shop. Jet stood dumbfounded for a moment before following after.  
  
Faye meandered down the street, bowing her head politely at people as they passed by. Jet stayed a few paces behind her still hesitant to approach, unsure of what to say. He took in a breath and was about to offer her lunch when she suddenly deviated from her path and headed over to a table whose surface was covered with all sorts of trinkets and oddities. Beaded necklaces and certain unidentifiable things hung from the booth's canopy. The vendor, a wrinkled old man with glittering eyes watched Faye with a smiled as she picked up and scrutinized a certain uniquely decorated Faberge egg.  
  
Jet joined her side and also inspected the old man's wares. It seemed like he had everything one would think they'd find hidden under couch cushions or in an attic or forgotten room. He had coins of a mint that Jet couldn't begin to recognize. He had books of languages Jet had never known existed. There were pewter figurines, and jewels, and miniature sculptures of animals from different planets and dwellings set about on the scarlet silk table cloth.  
  
A kind of flute lay near the far edge near Jet. He picked it up to inspect it and found it to be made of some odd substance. Something not normally used to make musical instruments. He was tempted to try a note on it when the vendor, in a surprisingly deep and clear voice said, "That flute is centuries old. It is made from the arm bone of a certain thief who was careless with his last steal. Very powerful notes played with that flute. The thief was beheaded soon after on a whim by the lord whose property the man took."  
  
'Arm bone?' Jet gagged inwardly at the thought of putting his lips on it and quickly returned it to the table.  
  
"You certainly have a lot of odds and ends here." Faye's voice was quiet and slightly strained from lack of use. It still was dreary and her eyes still had little luster, but it seemed her mind had left the memory of Spike momentarily.  
  
The vendor grinned up at her from his seat, "Yes, there is something for everyone at my table."  
  
Jet thought he heard a hidden meaning behind the man's words, but he didn't ask what. Instead, he noticed a paw of an animal slightly to his left laying on the table and picked it up in disgusted curiosity.  
  
"Something for everyone, huh?" Faye repeated. Her hands hovered over the figurines, her fingertips brushing them lightly until a certain object caused her to stop suddenly. A small doll, hand stitched, with brown button eyes lay slumped against a stack of books. It had a blue jacket and pants, but what caused Faye to stare in disbelief at the doll she now held in her palm, was the tuft of green hair on its head.  
  
Jet was holding the animal paw when he noticed the doll Faye had. The words 'what the hell?' formed on his mouth but no sound came out. Faye murmured, "Impossible.."  
  
The vendor's eyes glimmered and he repeated, "There's something for everyone at my table."  
  
Before Jet could say anything to her, Faye slapped some money down on the table and said, "I'll take it." The vendor smiled and nodded as she turned and steadily ambled her way down the street staring transfixed at the doll in her hands.  
  
Jet watched her go, shocked at what he had seen. He was brought out of his stupor when the old man said, "Ah, the monkey's paw. A strange and mysterious object no doubt."  
  
"Huh?," Jet turned back to the man, the paw laying in his palms.  
  
The vendor continued, "That paw you hold grants wishes. Five to be exact. One for each claw. You may wish whatever you please, but remember," he held up a finger in warning, "each wish has its consequences. You must think hard before you make one."  
  
Jet hadn't really thought of buying the weird and quite creepy object, but the vendor's explanation of its power surprised him.  
  
'Grants wishes? Like a genie? Is that possible?' Jet wasn't sure what to think. He wasn't a sucker for scams, but as he looked into the old man's eyes he thought he saw sincerity. Jet found himself placing some money on the table unconsciously and slowly making his way after Faye.  
  
As the old man collected both Jet and Faye's money he called after the ex- cop, "Remember, be careful what you wish for."  
  
~~  
  
Both Jet and Faye ended up back at the ship. Their shopping spree goal fizzled out and deflated by their encounter with that strange man. Faye couldn't get over the doll she now possessed that held a striking resemblance to her fallen comrade, and Jet wasn't sure what to do with his animal foot; it's black fur worn and patched in places.  
  
Jet leaned on the rail across from Faye who sat on the couch. 'Grants wishes'. He just couldn't stop thinking that over and over. 'It's just not possible'. He stared blankly at it until Faye happened to finally notice what Jet had purchased.  
  
"What the hell is that?" She got up gently and went to stand before him.  
  
Jet sighed, "The guy said it grants wishes."  
  
Faye cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah? But what is it?"  
  
He held it up by a claw, "A monkey's paw."  
  
Faye recoiled with an obvious look of disgust; her nose wrinkled, "Don't put that thing in my face. Yeck, you can keep your diseased monkey foot. I'm gonna go to bed."  
  
It took a moment for Jet to realize Faye's old attitude had returned for a minute there as he glanced up at her retreating figure.  
  
He huffed and shoved off the railing. Stuffing the monkey paw in his pocket he headed through the hatch door to the garage to do some maintenance work on the Redtail and Hammerhead.  
  
~~  
  
Evening rolled around quickly as the Bebop rocked gently back and forth in the harbor. Faye had been asleep for all Jet knew who had in fact been working the entire afternoon. Wiping grease off his hands on a rag, Jet felt his stomach grumble. Realizing how long it had been since the last time he ate, he shut his tool box and headed to the kitchen. As he passed through the lounge room, he saw Faye curled up on the couch with the doll tucked under her chin. Jet's brow furrowed in bewilderment at the doll, but continued to the kitchen. Upon opening the cabinets and fridge, he found there was next to nothing edible inside. His persistent stomach growled again. Jet knew he didn't have much money in the first place, which had bothered him earlier that day when trying to find a way to make Faye happy. Now they had no food. Disappointedly, he shut the cabinet and leaned against the counter. The paw in his pocket pressed against his hip reminding him of its presence.  
  
Jet took it out and turned it this way and that observing its wiry, black hairs and wrinkled black skin. Its long fingers curved only slightly and its claws worn to dull points. Jet felt silly when thinking of actually using the paw to make a wish, but with Faye asleep and no one else around, he saw no real harm in humoring his curiosity.  
  
Unsure of how to work it exactly, whether there was a certain way to hold it or an incantation to murmur, Jet hesitantly brought it close to his face and whispered, "I wish we had lots of food."  
  
He yelped and dropped the paw as its wrinkled thumb curled to the palm.  
  
Jet stood there practically huddled on the counter shaking slightly. Had that thing just moved on its own? It took him a long moment before he summoned the courage to pick the thing up again. On edge and expecting it to move again, Jet held it at a distance from himself. Then he gazed warily up at the cabinet behind his head. Setting the paw down on the counter, Jet took hold of the cabinet handles and, after gulping, he jerked them open.  
  
An avalanche of food came tumbling out on top of him. It knocked him down and covered him from head to toe. The rumble jarred Faye from her sleep and she slowly got up from the couch to look in the kitchen. There she found a mountain of food flowing out of all the cabinets; the fridge door had even flung open and milk, eggs, meats, and jugs of drinks spilled out.  
  
"Jet!" she cried as she saw him pushing his way out from under the center of the pile. Removing a loaf of bread and box of pocky off of his face, she began to help dig him out. Once his upper body was uncovered, he took in gasps of air and stared about in as much shock as Faye.  
  
"Jet, what the hell happened?! Where did all this come from?!" Faye eyes were wide thought they still had rings under them from sleep.  
  
Jet coughed, "I dunno..all I did was-" he stopped. Remembering the paw, he shoved the rest of the weight off of his legs and pushed through the clutter on the counter to find where he'd left the object. It was there under a head of lettuce with its one folded finger. Faye pushed through and joined his side to observe the paw as well.  
  
"What did you do?" Her voice wavered in fright under the shock. A paw that granted wishes? Any wish at all? It came to be a scary thought. Imagine the destruction if it fell into the wrong hands...  
  
Jet babbled, "I don't know what happened, I just-it was just a harmless wish. It didn't think it would actually-but the man did warn me... but how is it possible?"  
  
It took quite awhile for the two to accept what had befallen them. Faye snacked on a bag of chips while they both sat on the couch staring at the paw Jet had set on the table. Neither said anything. It was silent in the room except for Faye's munching.  
  
Jet started thinking out loud again, "It just isn't possible. How? It doesn't make sense."  
  
Faye held a blank look in her eyes as she said absently, "I'm gonna go see if we have any dip in the fridge.."  
  
She got up and ambled into the kitchen. Neither of the two had bothered trying to "tidy up"; they knew it would be a wasted effort. All that food could never fit in the cabinets.  
  
Jet just nodded and replied in the same tone, "I think I'll see what's on TV."  
  
He flicked it on and the screen lit up. The news happened to be on and the headline report caught Jet's attention before he could change the channel.  
  
*A local food shop was robbed today of every food item it held. Police are baffled at the crime as there are no witnesses or evidence to aid in who the culprits are. Owner of the Shop & Go food mart, Mr. Toshiro Masaki, tells of the ordeal:  
  
"I had just gone into the back room for a moment and when I return, ev'ry shelf was empty."*  
  
The report continued but Jet didn't hear it. He was staring at the monkey paw next to the screen. When he heard Faye returning, he quickly shut the television off and stood.  
  
"I think we need to get rid of that thing," he said as she sat down.  
  
Faye looked up at him, puzzled. "Hey, c'mon. Just because it actually works doesn't mean we should get rid of it. You don't just throw opportunities like this away!"  
  
She set the bag of chips and jar of dip down and plucked the paw up from the table, "We could live like royalty with this thing!"  
  
Jet shook his head and turned away, "No, it's dangerous. There are consequences-"  
  
But he was cut off by Faye murmuring something. He spun around in time to see her holding the paw and saying, "I wish I had a billion woolongs."  
  
"No!" Jet cried but it was too late. A second finger of the paw curled to the palm; Faye jumped and held it away from herself. Jet snatched it from her grasp. "Do you realize what this thing can do?!" he yelled.  
  
Faye smirked, "Yeah, make me rich."  
  
At that moment a voice came out over a loud speaker:  
  
"WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEADS. DO IT QUIETLY OR WE'LL BE FORCED TO SHOOT."  
  
Jet and Faye stood stalk still staring wide eyed at each other. Finally, Jet willed himself to move. Stuffing the paw in his pocket he headed out to the deck to see what was going on; Faye followed quickly behind. Upon stepping outside, a spotlight shot down on them from the sky above. An aircraft with ISSP clearly written on the side, hovered over them; and officer with a bullhorn called down, "Put your hands where we can see them!"  
  
There were about thirty other cops surrounding them, all armed with their guns pointed at the two. On reflex they both did as they were told and raised their arms. Two officers stepped forward and cuffed them. As Jet and Faye were led to an ISSP vehicle, they watched as several other cops went into the Bebop and emerging with several bulging bags in their hands. One bag's contents spilled over and the two could see the cash fluttering out and onto the deck.  
  
As the door was shut in Jet's face as he sat next to Faye in the back seat, neither could form words at the scene that had just played out before them.  
  
~~  
  
The jail cell was small and dank. It smelled of mold and concrete along with various rodent and body odors. Faye sat lightly on the edge of the cot while Jet leaned moodily against the wall. Neither had said anything since they had gotten there, and the only sound was a distant dripping of who knows what kind of liquid.  
  
Faye's nose wrinkled at a new stench that reached her nostrils and sighed loudly in frustration. Looking up at Jet she finally said, "Okay, so I should have listened to you."  
  
Jet eyes were closed, his arms were crossed. When she spoke, his jaw clenched, but he didn't respond.  
  
Faye sneered, "I just apologized you do realize."  
  
Jet's already short fuse ended. "Well, I hate to say 'I told you so', but- wait a minute-no I don't!" His tone was harsh as his eyes flung open and he glared at the woman before him, "Thanks to you, they think we robbed a casino! We are probably gonna spend the rest or our lives behind bars!" Faye rolled her eyes and looked away, but Jet continued, "But hey, Faye, at least you got your billion woolongs; you even had it for two whole minutes!" He said the last with extra sarcasm. "I hope it was worth your life, Faye, 'cause that's what we're gonna get when the judge gets through with us!"  
  
Faye was about to mumble something about his grand 'waste of food wish' when her eyes brightened. She sat up straight, "Hey, why don't you just use that monkey appendage to wish us outta here?!"  
  
The idea hadn't even occurred to Jet, but he did, in fact, still have the thing in his pocket. Reaching in and pulling it out, he held it out in front of himself warily.  
  
Faye stood excitedly, "There you go! Wish us outta here!"  
  
Jet drew the paw back out of her reach, "Wait a minute. This might take some thought. If I just wish us back onto the Bebop, they might think we escaped and hunt us down again." He paced slowly toward the opposite wall in deep thought.  
  
Faye, becoming impatient, said, "Then wish that my wish never came true or something!"  
  
Jet turned to her, "We have to be careful. Anything could have a bad outcome. If I wish that this never happened, we would be changing the past. And that's never good."  
  
"It's good when it involves your freedom, Jet." Faye said through clenched teeth.  
  
He ignored her and went back to thinking. Finally, he stopped pacing, took a deep breath and said, "I wish that Faye and I would be found innocent on all the charges."  
  
Another finger curled on the paw and footsteps could be heard coming toward them from down the corridor. A guard and a man in a suit soon stood before their cell. The man in the suit said, "Finger prints and eyewitnesses have proven a man by the name of Marcus Qualar guilty of stealing the money from the casino. He was taken into custody where he confessed to hiding the money on your ship unbeknownst to you, therefore proving your innocence." The guard unlocked the door and held it open for the two. As they stepped out the man continued, "We apologize deeply for the misunderstanding. The guard will escort you out."  
  
And so Jet and Faye followed the guard and man down the cold jail hall lined with cells back out to the lobby. There, Jet and Faye passed by a man handcuffed sitting at a desk. A bewildered look in his eye made it seem like he had no idea what he was doing there. When he saw the pair pass he began to plead to the officers, "Please, I didn't steal all that money. I don't know how it happened! I don't even know why I confessed; I couldn't control my words! Please, you've got to believe me!"  
  
Jet held the door open for Faye as they stepped out into the cold night leaving the poor man behind to the mercy of the justice system.  
  
~~  
  
Upon returning to the Bebop, the two remained at a slight distance from each other. Jet still had the paw in his possession. He held it in his hand observing the two remaining extended claws. Two remaining wishes. He sighed. 'If I have a right mind I would just toss it in the garbage disposal.'  
  
Faye sat on the couch staring at nothing when she turned her gaze down to the doll with the green hair laying there next to her. A spark went off in her mind. She slowly stood. "Jet," she called, her voice was eerily calm and her tone oddly normal, "may I please see that paw for a moment?"  
  
Jet turned back to her, his brow wrinkled in puzzlement then anger, "I think you've done enough damage with this thing. There are only two wishes left, and they shouldn't be wasted."  
  
"Two wishes...," Faye murmured, "That should be enough."  
  
She turned to the man and said, "Jet, give me the paw. I just want to see it. Please?"  
  
She stepped over to him and smiled with a pleading look, "I won't make any wishes; I just want to look at it."  
  
"I'm not giving you the paw, Faye."  
  
Faye suddenly snapped. She lunged at him taking the man completely by surprise, but years of ISSP training aided him in dodging her and flinging her down. The jolt from the fall seemed to bring Faye back to her senses and she calmed herself. She picked herself up along with any dignity she had left and exited the room.  
  
Jet didn't know what came over her, and frankly he didn't care. That paw was causing more trouble than it was worth. As he stood there next to the couch trying to catch his breath, he smelled something foul. The realization hit him as he glanced towards the kitchen that they had left all that food sitting out. The eggs and milk and all other refrigerated items must have gone bad. He sighed, pocketed the appendage and headed for clean up.  
  
It took quite awhile to actually straighten up the kitchen and wipe up the melted ice cream and throw out everything that was no longer edible. Jet became so distracted in the work that he didn't notice Faye come up behind him. Using the butt of her gun Faye knocked Jet in the back of the head. He fell forward and hit the floor with a thud and lay unconscious. Faye searched his pockets till she found the paw.  
  
She stared at it greedily as she walked back out to the lounge where the doll waited on the couch. She picked it up lovingly and hugged it close to her. Then turning her attention to the paw murmured her desire, "I wish Spike would come back."  
  
With that, the fourth finger of the paw curled.  
  
Jet moaned as he rubbed the gradually ebbing pain in his head. He stood shakily and stepped out into the lounge where he saw, to his horror, Faye standing there holding the monkey's paw that now only had one claw left. Panicked he dashed over to her yelling, "What did you do?! What did you wish?!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her causing her to drop both the paw and the doll. Jet stopped and picked up the items. As he looked at the doll, lightening outside flashed and a sudden roar of thunder jolted both of them almost out of their skin. The wind outside of the coming storm howled as Jet realized what Faye wished for.  
  
~~  
  
The shuffle of worn shoes could be heard in the empty streets of the harbor town. His jacket cut and torn, dried mud falling off his clothes like the dirt on the roots of a weed pulled from the earth. His steps were slow and gradually; never slowing or increasing in speed. One leg dragged slightly as the other led. The wind picked up carrying the rain at an almost horizontal slant. His long coat was whipped about his legs. His green hair was blown into his eyes; despite the weather conditions, he made a steady line toward the dock. Toward the Bebop.  
  
He was tired. His head felt light, his eyes and mouth were dry. He had trouble breathing and his abdomen hurt with every step. And he was cold, so very cold. The wind whirled and howled around him, and he felt dizzy. But he knew he had to keep walking. He didn't know where he was, but he knew where he was going. He was going to the Bebop. He was going home.  
  
~~  
  
Jet's mouth hung agape at the fuzzy green-haired doll. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. His voice low and shaky, Jet asked Faye, enunciating each word clearly, "What did you wish for, Faye?"  
  
She stared at him, "You already know."  
  
"No," Jet's voice went even lower, "What did you wish for _exactly_."  
  
Faye crossed her arms and cocked a hip, "I said, 'I wish Spike would come back'."  
  
Jet shut his eyes. His voice so low now it was a whisper, "What have you done?"  
  
~~  
  
Lightening flashed as he continued to the docks. He was soaked to the bone now. The rain ripping at him felt like hundreds of paper cuts, but he barely felt them. All he knew was he was almost home.  
  
Stepping around the corner, the docks came into view, along with the Bebop. His eyes drooped. He was so tired, and so very cold. Soon he would be there. He would be home. But all he wanted was to rest. Why couldn't he just rest? He held one arm around his aching abdomen. 'Why do I hurt all over?' Withdrawing his hand for a moment, he found dried blood on it. Still his legs carried him on, one dragging slightly while the other led.  
  
~~  
  
Jet and Faye stood in the lounge arguing, their voices barely audible over the rumbling of thunder. Jet held both the doll and paw in his fists and was shaking one or the other at Faye with angry words. Neither of them paid attention to the storm; it only made them yell that much the harder. But the noise that seemed to out do it all was the echoing boom of someone knocking on the door hatch.  
  
Both froze in mid sentence, neither making a sound or movement. Even the storm seemed to quiet. They waited, ears sharpened for the knock again. Three more booms of a fist on a metal door resounded throughout the Bebop.  
  
The two stood there; their eyes staring anxiously in the direction of the door. Then Faye whispered, "He's finally come." And before Jet could react, she bolted toward the door, to where she knew he waited. Jet shot after her. He had to stop her before she opened that door.  
  
"FAYE, WAIT! DON'T DO IT!" Jet's boots thudded on the metal floor. The thunder rumbled again and the boom on the door echoed in their ears.  
  
Just as Faye reached the entrance, Jet grabbed her arms and yanked her back. She kicked wildly causing both of them to lose their balance and fall over. The doll and monkey's paw flew from Jet's hands and skittered across the floor.  
  
Faye and Jet were a tangle of limbs, but Faye finally elbowed him in the gut causing him to gasp and let her go. She scrambled up, tripping and stumbling on her boot heels. Jet lay there desperately trying to reclaim his breath; as he rolled onto his side, he saw the paw only a few feet away. He swallowed the pain in his abdomen and crawled, scratching and grasping for it.  
  
Faye's hands closed over the door handle just as Jet grab the paw and said, "I wish Spike were gone!"  
  
The last finger curled in as Faye flung open the door. Both froze with anticipation. Faye was shocked with what she saw.  
  
Only the rain.  
  
Jet let out a huge sigh of relief as he groaned and picked himself up. He stepped over to Faye who sank down to the ground. There on the doorstep were two muddy footprints and neither of the two had any doubt who made them. The rain came down hard and within moments the footprints were washed away. Then Faye cried. She hadn't truly cried at all since Spike had first left. Now she rivaled the rain that came down.  
  
Jet stepped tiredly over to her and knelt down beside her. Putting and arm around her shoulder, he cradled her close and rocked her gently. The two sat there together with the rain pouring down. Faye knew she could never have him back. Spike was never coming back.  
  
~~  
  
The days after were quiet, not really different than before. Faye was back to being melancholy and moping about the Bebop. Only now she had the little green haired hand-stitched doll clutched in her tight embrace.  
  
Jet burned the monkey paw just to be safe. He didn't want it to fall into the hands of any other ever again.  
  
The two had been working through the rest of the food they had left over from the first wish. Jet was back to washing windows as well.  
  
And even though he still would tell himself Spike was never coming back. He didn't tell himself everyday.  
  
~~The End~~  
  
A.N.: Eh, hrmm. Once again, I take no credit for the monkey paw. That story was already existent. And if someone did this idea before me, well, sorry, I didn't know. I also don't take credit for that Spike doll. I've seen it in a lot of fanart, thought it was cute. Anyway, I hope I scared someone (jus' kiddin'. It probably ain't that scary), and, uh, have a nice day. :P 


	2. Doggie's Treat

A.N: Eh, I don't really have anything to say except.. THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC! Or not.. Whatever. Oh and most of these stories (if I do more than one) will probably have Ein as a main character, simply because most of the stories I found involve a dog (but no promises).. But this one is Spike and Ein.  
  
Disclaimer: I wanna make this clear. Pretty much none of this is mine. All that's original are the words which I have paraphrased from the certain scary stories (the way I use the characters in the story). The story _ideas_ and the Bebop characters are not mine. And I'm not sure where the stories originally came from. The particular book I got them from I found in a used book store. It's called "The Scariest Stories You've Ever Heard". Seems a bit presumptuous, but hey, whatever..  
  
~`~Doggie's Treat~`~  
  
The morning was dragging on longer than usual, and Spike's hangover was not helping in the least. Listening but not participating in the conversation between his two partners was like having a tennis match going on in his head; the sides of his skull throbbed with each serve of the verbal ball. The last bounty they were lucky enough to collect on landed them better off in the financial department than they'd been in awhile (ankle deep or at least big toe deep in cash), which put Jet in high enough spirits to treat the gang to a time on the town.  
  
Spike had already treated himself to a "time on the town" the night before and was paying it back in full-with interest.  
  
"OooOOooo! Ice cream! Ice cream! We all scream for ice cream!" Ed's childlike demeanor rose to new heights at the sight of the name "Tasty Freeze"; its letters chipped and slightly peeled. The girl's merry hop turned to a soar as she spread her arms and "flew" the remaining few yards to the shop followed by Jet and Faye with their ailing friend bringing up the rear.  
  
Spike cringed. The thought of an ice cream head ache along with the renegade jackhammer in his head nearly caused him to faint just from the possible magnitude of that pain. 'This is gonna kill me,' he shuddered and his face turned almost as green as his hair as his stomach flopped.  
  
"Hey, guys," he called ahead causing Jet and Faye to glance back; Ed swung cheerily from the door handle. Spike gulped down another wave of nausea, "I'm gonna go back to the ship; you go ahead without me."  
  
Faye smirked, "Fine. With you out that leaves enough money as seconds for me." Jet only nodded his understanding to Spike and followed after the two girls.  
  
Ed lingered at the door observing Spike's retreating form and called to him, "Is Spike person going home?"  
  
He stopped and glanced back at her, "Yeah, Ed, see you later."  
  
She smiled, "Ein will keep you company!"  
  
Spike cringed again, 'Damn, that's right. We have a dog. So much for the peace and quiet..' The walk back to the ship took far too long.  
  
~`~  
  
Spike's eyelids drooped and dark rings formed and sat atop each cheek. Sliding the door open and shuffling his feet over the threshold, Spike just hoped he could make it to the couch before passing out. Fortune was kind to him though holding his strength out until the last foot and allowed his knees to give only when he reached the soft yellow cushions. Not bothering to take off or even unbutton his jacket, nor loosen his tie or remove his shoes, Spike draped an arm over his bloodshot eyes and let unconsciousness wash over him.  
  
Some time later, whether a few minutes or an hour, Spike didn't know, his eyes crept open stealing him from sleep. It took him a moment to realize he had no idea what woke him. The Bebop was dead quiet with the ceiling fan turned off and the crew out having fun. No sound except for a low wheezing.  
  
'Wheezing?' Spike sat up and instantly regretted it as the hangover returned full force. Almost with a whimper, Spike rubbed his aching temples as he continued to listen for that sound again. The ringing in his skull faded and the quiet returned save for the wheezing. The bounty hunter, with great pains, rose from the comfort of the couch to investigate.  
  
He started for the kitchen to find the sound fading, so he changed directions and headed for the revolving corridor. Opening the hatch, Spike peered out warily but the sound wasn't coming from in there. Returning to the lounge area, he then headed down the hall toward his room. The wheezing became louder. It sounded more like gasps mixed in and it finally dawned on Spike:  
  
'Ein!' Quickening his pace, Spike soon came upon the crumpled form of Ein laying on the metal floor wheezing and gasping for air. Spike knelt down and picked up the little dog. Holding him close, Spike carried him quickly to the hangar, settled him gently into the Swordfish II, and flew off to find the nearest animal hospital. It wasn't that Spike cared about the dog really; he just knew that if Ein died, Ed would never let him hear the end of it.  
  
"C'mon, damn it. Hang in there!" Spike growled though his tone remained rather soft.  
  
'Of all the days for him to get hurt it had to be the one when I'm in charge..'  
  
He rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth as he sped the ship faster.  
  
~`~  
  
The lucky stars were favoring him that day because Spike did manage to find a small Vet's office not far from the docks. Landing his ship unceremoniously in front of a fire hydrant, he popped open the hatch and jumped out with the wheezing Ein cradled to his chest.  
  
A nurse sat at the front desk typing a letter in between filing a fingernail when Spike pushed open the door with his hip and practically dumped the gasping animal in the woman's lap, "He's having trouble breathing; I think he's choking on something!"  
  
The man's haggard appearance and slightly wild eyes quite startled the nurse like a deer caught in headlights. She only set herself to action when he snapped at her again to get the doctor. Jumping to her feet, her heels clicking wildly on the linoleum, she ran to a back hall.  
  
While he waited, Spike tried prying open the dog's mouth to see if he could dislodge whatever it was Ein was choking on. He caught a glimpse of it, whatever it was, just as the doctor ran up. She took Ein's jaws from Spike's grasped into hers as she clicked on a small flashlight and shone it down the animal's throat.  
  
"There's definitely something obstructing the airway but it's too deep to remove by hand," she lowered the light and clicked it off; "We might have to do it surgically."  
  
Looking up at Spike for the first time, she saw his distraught look and weighted eyes; she patted him on the shoulder, "But there's nothing else you can do for him. Maybe it's best if you went home and I'll give you a call when he's better."  
  
Spike paused as he pondered it before he heaved a sigh and nodded reluctantly. He left his vidcom number and the location of the Bebop at the docks with the nurse as the doctor carried Ein down the back hall out of eye and earshot. Spike threw one last look over his shoulder as he pushed open the glass door and headed to the Swordfish.  
  
~`~  
  
The Bebop was now eerily quiet and although his headache had subsided to a dull throb, Spike couldn't bring himself to fall asleep again. Despite all the vicious lowlifes he'd faced - and the lowlife Vicious - it was this experience with Ein that had left him a bit-rattled. Somewhere under that blue jacket, yellow shirt, and thick skin, there was a heart; a human one at that. He couldn't help but have a sliver of concern for the mutt's well being; even if he had chewed Spike's shoes on a number of occasions. 'Worthless mutt,' he grumbled to himself, 'Nothing but trouble.'  
  
He laid back on the sofa only to sit up a minute later from restlessness. He groaned from the headache and hefted himself up to head to the kitchen. Flipping open the cabinet, Spike drew a bottle of aspirin from a shelf and promptly popped two of the little pills in his mouth chased with a glass of water. Finishing it off and letting out a satisfied gasp, he then set the emptied glass down on the counter with a -thunk-.  
  
Spike froze at the sound. It was much louder than it should have been. And it sounded more like a dull thud; a sound glass just doesn't make. Spike stepped away from the counter and went back into the lounge, rubbing his temples dolefully. As he sunk down to the comforting cushions that same dull thud reached his ears again. He sat rigid on the couch and listened intently for it to repeat itself. He didn't have to wait long; the next one came a lot closer and it took Spike all of two seconds to hold his gun ready.  
  
He stood and started towards the hall leading to his room; things became deathly quiet again. Another thud resounded through the hall and he froze again, his muscles tense; the thud seemed to be accompanied by a low wheezing. 'Wait a minute. I thought Ein-," Holding his gun upward, Spike peered around the corner and nearly jumped out of his skin when his vidcom rang at his belt. Sighing at his cowardice, he unclipped it and flipped it open; it was the Veterinarian.  
  
"You need to get out of there, right now." Her tone was unsettlingly strong.  
  
Before Spike could ask about the cause of her reasoning, a figure lunged out from the shadows and knocked into Spike. The vidcom flew from his hands and skidded across the floor. The figure brandished a gun himself and the two wrestled for the others weapon for a minute before Spike was thrown to the floor, but he quickly retaliated by swing his leg and knocked the other's feet out from under him. The intruder landed hard getting the wind knock out of him giving Spike the opportunity to grab his gun and hold the man at gunpoint.  
  
As he stood over him, breathing heavily, he retrieved his vidcom from the floor to find the terrified face of the Vet. "What happened?! Are you all right?! I called the police when I removed the objects from your dog's throat; the authorities should be on their way."  
  
Spike was slowly regaining his composure and came to study the man that lay before the barrel of his gun. He had mess of tangle black hair; his teeth were yellowed and decayed; his clothes were in tatters; but the thing that held Spike's attention most was the scarlet sheet wrapped around the man's right hand. Sharp knocks on the metal hatch thudded down the corridor; knowing it was the police, Spike was forced to leave his beaten adversary in order to open the door.  
  
After letting the officers in, he pointed to the hall where he'd left the intruder; three ran to the location weapons ready, while a fourth stayed with Spike.  
  
"Why did the Vet call you guys?" Spike set his gun aside.  
  
"She was able to save your dog; he's doing fine-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, she told me. But why did she call you?"  
  
The officer sighed and tried to find the right way to say it, "Like I said your dog is doing fine. The Vet able to remove-"  
  
"For goodness sake, I don't care about the stupid dog!" Spike's patience had worn thin; the attempt on his life by a crazy hobo might have had something to do with it.  
  
The cop tried to explain, "You really should be grateful to that 'stupid dog'. He risked his life for you."  
  
Spike finally fell still and listened. It was just as the three officers led the wild looking man to the squad car with his hands handcuffed behind him. Spike's attention lingered momentarily on the scarlet sheet.  
  
The officer finally finished, "The 'objects' removed from its throat were two human fingers."  
  
Spike's headache suddenly returned, and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Damn, this morning sucked.  
  
~`~  
  
A.N.: Eh, I don't like that ending. And yet it's my style. I like leaving stuff like that; only because it's how all those scary stories end. They leave you like: 'Uh, what?!' But I know this didn't scare anyone; it's just fun. One of these days I'll write an original scary story using these guys, but until then..  
  
:P 


	3. Trick or Treat, Pumpkinhead

A.N.: MWHAHAHAHA! I am so glad I managed to gross out someone! Because forcing others to vomit has always been a long term goal of mine. *grins evilly* Yeah, now I need to find more gross stories. . . That's gonna take awhile, sadly. Till then, here's another less vomital tale. (wow, vomital, I made up a word!)  
  
Disclaimer: same as before, but I shall reiterate: I do NOT own Bebop or these story ideas. They already existed. But I have put them in my very own words and changed situations a bit. I'm trying to make this clear that I didn't have the brain capacity for creating these characters or scary stories 'cause I don't want to be accused of the literary sin that is plagiarism.  
  
~`~Trick or Treat, Pumpkinhead~`~  
  
The rusted hull of the Bebop rocked gently to and fro next to the docks in Emerald Harbor on Earth. The sky was dimming to a russet gold, and children were starting to trickle out into the streets wearing capes, masks, fake fangs and blood, ready to begin their annual night of delinquent freedom. That's right. It was Halloween.  
  
"OOoooOOOo! Trick or Treat! Trick or Treat! Time to get something yummy in the tummy good to eat!" Ed spun around with a whimpering Ein in her arms before skipping off to her room, "We must prepare Ein! Trick or treat time is here!"  
  
Spike, reading a magazine, stepped absently to the side as the young girl sprinted past him and continued down the hall. Jet was in the kitchen rummaging through the cabinets when his lanky comrade entered and slumped into one of the dining chairs. After another minute of searching, Jet stood up straight and ran his prosthetic hand over his smooth head and glanced back over his shoulder, "Hey, Spike. Would you happen to know where that big, metal bowl is?"  
  
Green fluff hanging over his eyes, Spike didn't look up from the magazine, "Of course, Jet. Memorizing our kitchen inventory has always been a secret hobby of mine."  
  
"Never mind," Jet grumbled and reached up for the higher cabinet. Ed returned at that moment wearing a large jack-o-lantern mask/helmet. She sped around the table bumping into a chair and tumbling over to land at Spike's feet, her mask slightly askew. Spike peered over the magazine and saw the metal bowl of Jet's desire mounted on top of Edward's pumpkin head.  
  
Plucking it off, he called over his shoulder, "This it?"  
  
Jet's eyes light up, "Right! Perfect!" He snatched the bowl away from Spike and proceeded in opening a large bag of assorted candies and pouring them into the bowl. Ed had long since recovered from her spill and had been on all fours staring down Ein through her jack-o-lantern eyes when the pings of candy on metal caught her attention. Jumping up she hopped over to Jet's side at the counter and bounced once more for good measure.  
  
"Ooo, dandy candy spick and spandy! Can Edward have some?" her thin fingers already reaching to snag a couple of the colorful wrappers. Jet tapped the back of her hand, "No, Ed. These are for the other trick or treaters. You'll get your own later when you go out."  
  
The young girl, unlike most other children, didn't object. With an awkward salute through the orange sphere on her head, Ed turned on her heels and sped out of the kitchen.  
  
Spike, still not looking up from his reading, said, "Finally, accepted the place of an old man, huh Dad?" He was startled from the amusement when his comrade dropped the metal bowl unceremoniously on the table before him with a loud clang. Spike jumped in his seat and finally looked up from the magazine to observe the cornucopia of sugary sweets now set before him.  
  
"Don't mind if I do- ow!" Spike's hand was stopped halfway by a stinging rebuke from Jet's. "That's not for you either. You're taking Ed trick or treating." Faye chose that moment to sashay in the kitchen, her boots heels clacking on the linoleum.  
  
She too saw the candy and made a reach for it, but it was Spike who slapped her hand, "No, Faye, those aren't for you," his words mocking those of Jet's. Spike returned his attention to his older partner, "Why do I have to go?"  
  
Jet's eye twitched. "Several reasons. One: if you stayed here, I know you wouldn't pass out candy to the trick or treaters. Two: if you did answer the door, you'd probably do or say something that would result in me having to wash the egg off the Bebop's hull tomorrow morning. And three: there are a lot of weirdos out there that thrive on this night; it wouldn't be safe for Ed."  
  
Spike glared, "And you are completely incapable of defending her?"  
  
Jet glowered down at him, "There's many a large bounty on such weirdos." He was trying to find a way to get his partner up off his ass.  
  
Spike sighed and slumped down in his chair returning to his magazine, "Despite how much they sicken me, I'm a little too sophisticated for pedophiles, Jet."  
  
"I'll bet one of them escaped from an insane asylum." Faye had seated herself across from the green afro, after pouring herself a glass of orange juice from the fridge.  
  
"Couldn't have come on a more perfect night," Spike added. "Say, Jet. He wouldn't happen to have a hook for a hand, would he? Perhaps a hockey mask and machete?"  
  
Jet didn't take the bait for an argument. He instead tried a guilt tactic, "You know we lost more on that last bounty than we gained?" Spike didn't respond. "We would have been living in plenty, but you had to get careless. We ended up paying more than we earned. Four million."  
  
Faye's surprise with her mouth full resulted in a very unhappy "jus au Spike". He glared daggers at her, juice now dripping from his green locks. Faye tried a vain attempt to distracted him from his sogginess, "Four million?!" Her eyes were wide but careful not to meet Spike's still daggered glare.  
  
"I haven't heard much, but one of my old colleagues told me a recent bounty is a very dangerous man; highly unstable up here." Jet pointed to his head. "You have to be very careful, especially since Ed will be with you." Jet leaned back against the counter, "Now I'm not telling you to go all gung ho and hunt down any perps. We can catch them another time. Tonight, I just want you to keep an eye on Ed."  
  
Spike finally stopped glaring at Faye; wringing out his hair he muttered, "Forget it. You can play babysitter all you want. I'm not going out to waltz around with a bunch of kids." 'What if we manage to attract more of the little monsters to stay on the ship?' Spike shuddered at the thought.  
  
Unfortunately, Jet wasn't going to let him off that easy. When Ed came bounding back into the room, his gaze darted quickly from her back to Spike. With a furrowed brow he said curtly, "Fine, then you tell her. Ed, Spike has something to say to you."  
  
She halted in her happy dance, "He does?" She practically pounced on him; lying across his lap, she smiled up at him with big, watery, puppy dog eyes, "Is Spike-person taking Edward trick or treating?"  
  
His surprised expression led to reluctant defeat. Smacking his hand over his eyes, he muttered, "Yeah, Ed. I am."  
  
She let out a whoop and dashed off once again with Ein in tow, "Ed will find her bag of tricks and treats!"  
  
Jet's grin spoke of his boastful victory, "I'm glad you came around." He then stepped to retrieve the bowl of candy; Faye's smirk was finally joined by a snicker. Her humor was quickly doused by Jet's growl, "You're going with him."  
  
And he left her with her a cruel scowl.  
  
~`~  
  
The weather, though quite mild for October, was showing signs of slipping into the grasp winter. Faye seemed to get the worst of it. Goosebumps had formed on every visible inch of her skin; only her arms and torso were best covered by the vibrant red of her cotton shirt. The moon shone overhead in its full glory; its eerie yellow glow setting an unnerving mood about the town, and it couldn't have been more perfect for a Halloween night.  
  
Ed ran ahead to the next doorstep that a group of children had just accumulated on. Faye, shivering quite a bit waited at the curb with Spike who hadn't shown the least bit of interest since they'd left the Bebop. He stood there, head down, hands in his pockets looking absolutely bored out of his mind.  
  
The trio ended up following with the same group of kids and adults down the entire block. Ed had even struck up a companionship with certain warlock. His wide brimmed hat always covering his face and his long black coat helped make him look the part. He never spoke, but Ed left little room for it anyway. Faye only spoke to complain about how cold she was to which Spike rolled his eyes and continued to trail the kid and her new friend.  
  
The night dragged on and it seemed like there was no end to the houses and candy bowls, but finally, announced by Ed's dramatic yawn, the night was over for the three. The warlock who had been carrying Edward's increasingly heavy pillow sac of candy handed it over to Spike, waved a silent goodbye to Ed and continued on his way.  
  
"Bye, bye! Nighty night! Sweet dreams! Au revoir! Adios! Sayonara!"  
  
"Ed!" She was cut off by Spike's growl, "I'm sure he gets the point."  
  
She only smiled and skipped on ahead to the Bebop waiting in the distance.  
  
~`~  
  
With her candy displayed across the lounge room floor, Ed, on her stomach, was munching on a bag of Skittles while Jet finished inspecting her sugar hoard. Spike snagged a Reese's peanut butter cup and flopped onto the couch turning on the vidscreen with his heel. Bigshots was on and he soon became absorbed into the program.  
  
"Hey, Ed," Jet paused in his inspection and straightened himself to a sitting position. "What's this?" He held out a gray beaded chain; dangling at the end were a couple dog tags.  
  
Ed bounced up and politely retrieved the tags from Jet's grasp, "It is Edward's friend's necklace. He gave it to Edward."  
  
"Friend?" Jet turned to Spike, "Who's she talking about?"  
  
Spike moved his arm to pillow his head, "Some warlock she met on our rounds."  
  
"1-8-7-3-1-2-8!" Ed sang merrily.  
  
Both of the men glanced at Ed. Spike was about to disregard her new outburst, when the number was echoed in his ear.  
  
"1-8-7-3-1-2-8!" The sugary sweet voice of Judy on Bigshots squealed. "That's the id number on his dog tags." She was dressed in a "Bride of Frankenstein" wig and gown. Her co-host, Punch, wore a black and white cow suit complete with bell collar and udders.  
  
"Shucks, howdy! Escaped from the Spire County Psychological Corrections facility, he's considered very dangerous and everyone in the small towns of Earth should take great caution in heading out on this night of mischief and mayhem!" He gave his bell collar a jingle, then paused, "Well, maybe everyone except the kids. Volaju always had a soft spot for children. . ."  
  
A mugshot of said escapee appeared on screen which Spike read aloud bringing his comrades to his side.  
  
"Vincent Volaju, age 29. Height 6'3". Committed for the murder of the head of a scientific research facility; he was found mentally unstable in the court of law. Reward for his capture offered at. . .300 million!" The bounty hunters choked and coughed at the number. All were left speechless; all, that is, except for Ed. She stepped over and peered at the picture on the screen.  
  
"Ooo, lookie! Edward's friend! Ooh la la. . . A bounty head? Oh! That's where Ed's seen him before!" She bent over and scooped Ein up in her arms, lifting him so he could view the screen. "Ed knew he looked familiar." She giggled and hugged Ein closer.  
  
The glares on the faces of the three bounty hunters were ones promising immense pain. In a low, almost inaudible voice, Spike murmured, "You mean you knew this guy, this huge bounty, was around here and you didn't mention it?"  
  
"Three hundred million. . ." Faye muttered to herself in disbelief.  
  
Ed grinned and nodded, "Just now remembered!"  
  
"Just now. . ." Spike's eye twitched slightly. Jet had hid his face in his hands and Faye was still muttering the reward over and over. Ed glanced back over her shoulder and suddenly squealed with delight, "Oo! A Snickers!  
  
~Trick or Treat?~  
  
A.N.: Ed has got to be one of the most difficult characters to write. . . Anyway, this story has nothing to do with the Bebop movie. These stories are more like AU's. I only used Vincent 'cause the story is on Halloween, and well, there was a big ol' Halloween celebration goin' on in the movie (incase you missed that part). Or maybe you haven't seen the movie, in which case you need to get off your little patoot and get it! Or you could just say, "Screw you!" and go to a different fic. Well, if that's the case, please review before you leave. Thanks a doodles!  
  
:P 


	4. Dementia Sets In

A.N.: Okay, it's been awhile, but I've finally kicked my own butt back into writing now that I have spare time. I love spring break. So, by advice from a reviewer long ago, I have begun my own scary story involving our favorite Beboppers. Here is part one; it's short and merely gets the story in motion, sets a premise. More like a teaser now that I think of it. . . Sorry :P  
  
Disclaimer: I own stuff, but not Bebop. The idea for this particular story is mine though, so uh, Beware of Gremlins who delight in torturing plagiarizers.  
  
~~~Part 1~~~  
  
Checking her breathing, Faye quieted herself and readied her gun. Her next paycheck had just rounded the corner, his faded silhouette flickering in her peripheral vision. It had been awhile since the last bounty and desperation ran higher as the funds ran lower. It had also been awhile since a chase came to a close somewhere other than a city. Usually the perp was apprehended in an alley, a bar, or like last time, a public urinal.  
  
It never changed.  
  
Except this time.  
  
The condemned mansion in the ghost town on Earth was older than dirt; its beams cracked with every step the huntress took down the hall. Faye had never heard of Loteko Manor but that was the name emblazoned on the corroded bronze plaque at the front gate. If she cared enough afterwards, Faye thought she might ask Ed to do some online research regarding the former owners.  
  
The halls were shadowed except for every so often when shafts of weak light pushed through the cracks between the molded boards nailed across the windows. Dust billowed languidly past Faye and continued on to other corners and spaces, while a beetle scurried along the mildewed floor border and disappeared into a crevice in the floor. The whole house was filled with the pungent stench of decay which Faye wrinkled her nose to and pressed on after the bounty.  
  
A shuffle to her right caused Faye to swing the nozzle of her gun over, taking a chunk of the drywall with it. The shuffle dissipated down the corridor where there were no windows and no chinks of moonlight cutting through to highlight the floorboards.  
  
'Of all the places for a criminal to run. . .' Faye moaned inwardly, 'The things panic forces animals to do. . .' With that thought, Faye's grip tightened on her gun. Sweat cumulated on her brow as she came to the end of the hall, the door to the room hanging slant off it hinges.  
  
'No where to run now, scumbag,' she sneered and sprang into the room. Her eyes had to adjust to the light which now seeped through the gossamer curtain pulled over the bay window. There was enough illumination for Faye to see the grand canopy bed, its cloth eaten away by moths and time; a chestnut vanity leaned against the wall to the left of the window, the reflection in the mirror distorted by a jagged crack in the glass; the wallpaper was cracked and peeling, but Faye could still faintly see faded roses printed upon the yellowed decor.  
  
But amid the dead furnishings, standing in front of the window with his back to her, was the bounty. Faye aimed her gun, about to order him to raise his hands, when he suddenly spoke, his voice low it was as if he were talking to himself. His shoulders slumped, he whispered, "I'm here. Please stop. You said it would end if I came back. Please go away."  
  
Puzzlement and frustration mounted with Faye's rising impatience, but the man continued to speak, this time in a language foreign to her:  
  
'Miohi, jezi ni biosi. . .miohi. . ." Then his shoulders began shaking and Faye was surprised to see he was crying, repeating those words over again.  
  
She had had enough, "All right, psycho, hands on your head! Turn around slowly!" The man did turn, his eyes were bloodshot and lined with purple rings. His cheeks sagged making it seem the cheekbones jutted out further than normal. Faye suddenly realized she was trembling. Her gun nozzle wavered as she silently began wishing Spike or Jet was there. Just as company, backup, any reason as long as she wasn't alone with this man. Then her ego smacked her upside the head and she growled to herself, 'Suck it up, girl. You've handle worse on your own.'  
  
She re-aimed her gun and ordered again, "Hands up, pal, unless you want a bullet through your head." The man didn't move, only stared with exhausted eyes at his captor. He crossed his arms across his chest as if hugging himself and began sobbing again. Faye sighed, 'Damn it if I don't always get the freaks.' For the third time she ordered, "Hands up!" her voice now a shout. He did begin to raise his arms, he brought his hands up to his head, and Faye could feel relief washing through her and started to reach for the cuffs. But he wasn't surrendering. Instead, he covered his ears with his hands and shouted, "GIVE ME PEACE!"  
  
He then suddenly lunged at Faye, who uncharacteristically screamed and stumbled back. The fugitive tackled her and pinned her down, his hands gripping her neck choking the air from her. He continued screaming but again in that strange tongue, "LEMM NI! LEMM NI!"  
  
Her face turning all shades of purple, Faye had no choice but to pull the trigger. Three shots shattered the silence that once filled the decaying manor. Her assailant slumped over, his blood flowing freely onto the worn floral rug. Faye sat up, her entire body shaking. She crawled away from the dying man until her back pressed against the frame of the canopy bed. Her chest heaved as she gasped for the air deprived of her lungs and listened as the man began talking in more gibberish. He paused after a moment and turned his head to her whispering something inaudible. Against all her instincts and reason, Faye crept closer to hear what he was saying. More gibberish to her, but then he murmured low, "They let me rest. . .whispering dead. . ."  
  
It was silent for a moment before Faye realized he was gone, his eyes glazed over. 'Whispering dead? What the heck does that mean?' But Faye didn't bother lingering on it. He was obviously a lunatic. It was when she reached to pick up her gun that she heard the voice. It sounded as if someone were murmuring something right behind her. Spinning around, Faye saw only the bed. Her heart rate slowly returned to normal as she took a step toward the door. Another whisper pierced the silence like a needle to her right ear. Faye's eyes snapped to the right observing the jagged reflection in the vanity mirror. Her face split down the middle, the left side shifted downward.  
  
It unnerved her to see familiarity distorted so, and the whispering, though the words were in audible, still seemed to reverberate in her head. She turned all around examining every inch of the room and like before, finding nothing. She was alone.  
  
~~~End P.1  
  
A.N.: Told you it was short. I'll get cracking on the rest if anyone feels that I should, so let me know. Have a nice day.  
  
:P 


End file.
